Man Ray
Summary Man Ray is the greatest arch-nemesis of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, the other being the Dirty Bubble. He first appears in the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III." He is a great threat to Bikini Bottom. Power and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-B at his peak Name: Man Ray Age: Likely in his 70s-80s Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Manta Ray 1st appearance: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III Last appearance: Bunny Hunt Friend: Mable Dirty Bubble Sinister Slug Atomic Flounder Jumbo Shrimp Sheldon J. Plankton Enemies: Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Species: Ray Quote: "Come on, world domination!" Origin: Man Ray is one of the most recognizable villains in SpongeBob history. For years, Man Ray has been the main opposition of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Man Ray is an anthropomorphized Manta Ray with a blue helmet shaped like the head of a manta ray and red skin. His gloves, boots, and Speedo are a deep blue color. He has no head under his helmet. Which is Man Ray lot of better?: 62% Being evil is the only he's good at doing! Trivia: - Despite abandoning his evil ways during his debut, he joins E.V.I.L. in a later episode. In "Shuffleboarding," he actually does retire. - He is very susceptible to the tickle belt. - Oddly, he can remove his head and is still able to talk. This is shown in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" and "Shuffleboarding." - In "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!," Man Ray is seen restocking Canned Bread into a vending machine. - He is named after the surrealist of the same name. Info: Man Ray possesses typical superhero combat skills and seems to have the power to shoot destructive lasers from his hands. In his first appearance, he steals some of Mermaid Man's weapons, so it's possible the lasers he shoots are built into his gloves and aren't actually a natural superpower. Man Ray's HP: 1600 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Flight 2. Skilled Combatants 3. Toon Force 4. Weapon Mastery 5. Being Evil 6. Superhuman Strength 7. Average Intelligent 8. Helmet Throw 9. Great Threat Man Ray's Stats Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level, Wall Level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well.) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Typically Below average, higher at his peak Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Wall Class at his peak Durability: Small Building Level (Has survived an exploding, expanded jail with his helmet shrunken.) Stamina: High (Hasn't really shown signs of tiring in his appearances.) Range: A few centimeters, around a dozen meters with his laser beams Standard Equipment: Helmet, Ray Gun, & Power Gloves Intelligence: Above Average (Is a rather capable super villain and hasn't really shown major signs of stupidity.) Feats - Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well. - Has survived an exploding, expanded jail with his helmet shrunken. - Hasn't really shown signs of tiring in his appearances. - Is a rather capable super villain and hasn't really shown major signs of stupidity. Weakness None Notable Overall Man Ray is a villain of the series, He has super powers, also he actual has skills, powers, feats, & has weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dennis The Hitman Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Weapon Masters